


Absolute Zero

by Tordyy



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tordyy/pseuds/Tordyy
Summary: "We aren't here to mess your shit up. I had no idea you even went here till I walked into class forty-five minutes ago."I raise an eyebrow, "Is this so?"He lowers his hand and leans back in his chair, "My brothers and I are just here to get an education. Have some sense of normalcy."Brick is the exact kind of distraction I didn't need this year.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Absolute Zero

**Absolute Zero**

Fighting a yawn, I stretched my stiff muscles as the blaring ring of the school bell interrupted my focus indicating that fifth period was over. It was a tiny windowless room, and being frank, poorly ventilated and easily overheated. The room must’ve been an old supply closet that wasn’t needed anymore when the school expanded. There was nothing but old wooden furniture and shelves with miscellaneous science equipment scattered about. There was an old chalkboard hanging the wall, filled with my notes from my research. Despites being outdated, it was the most efficient room for my independent study I was conducting. I being to clean up my work station, making sure to meticulous save my notes by taking photos of the board and creating a backup file on a USB drive as well as uploading on the cloud. You can never be _too_ safe. 

“Girl, you’re still here?” I look up to see my closest friend, Betty Barret, standing at the door smiling at me, “It’s hotter than Eta Carinae in here.”

“Over dramatic much?” I giggle as I bumped her as I walked past her out the door.   
  
“Not even slightly! Now let's get to lunch because this is the first day they have pumpkin bread available and I am _not_ missing out!” She lightly knees my backside to push me forward in the direction of the cafeteria. Betty continued to tell me of the latest Star Trek episode she watched, pointing out all the things she thought were worth noting about the accuracy of space, commentaries on society, and down to the creativeness, or in this episodes case, lack thereof. 

I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun as we left the science building. The Betty Cohen Academy my sisters and I attended was a collection of beautiful mission revival style buildings, each one pretty much reserved for a subject or field. Though, there were all connected by large covered walkways that acted like a double decker outdoor hallway. The academy was filled with students from not just across the country, but in some cases worldwide- even extraterrial. The school not only excelled in academics and athletics, but in the arts and humanities as well. While it took a long time to adjust to California from Townsville east coast lifestyle, it had really started to feel like home. 

Betty was my first friend, whom I met during freshman seminar. Despite coming here with my sisters and even a few classmates from Pokey Oaks middle school, they purposely broke everyone up into unfamiliar groups for ice breaker games. All it took was for Betty to see my Doctor Who phone case and it was instant friendship. Betty was from a small town in Ohio  
  
“Earth to Bloss? Jeez, this project has really got you out of sorts. Are you sure you want to take this on?” Betty asks me.   
  
I give her a sheepish look, “I’m sorry Bet, I’m just distracted. Every step of this research is going to be under a microscope by hundreds maybe thousands of people. I’ve presented before in front of the entire United Nations countless times as the ‘Leader of the Powerpuff girls’, but never with my _own_ groundbreaking discoveries.”

Betty and I arrive at the cateria, making a bee line so Betty can get her pumpkin bread. As we shuffle about getting lunch she gives me an understanding look and squeezes my shoulder, “This is a crazy amazing opportunity! Maybe you’re just shaken up because this isn’t _Blossom, Leader of the Powerpuff Girls._ ” She stops us from walking and sweeps her hand across us with an over dramatized voice, “it’s _Blossom Utonium, Girl Boss Scientist._ ” 

I laugh at her, “Yeah, you could be right. I think it’s just me being a perfectionist.”  
  
“ _Totally_ .”   
  
We laugh together as we walk down the stairs to the lower have of the cafeteria where we usually sit without friends on the patio. As we get closer to our shaded spot we can see out friends Sam Kamber, Gwen Tennyson, and Hoggie Gilligan are already there.   
  
“Hey guys what’s up?” I say as we sit down.   
  
“Did you guys hear about the three new kids that just transferred in?” Sam asks us.   
  
From behind us we hear one of Sam’s friend, Clover Anderson, “Ohmygod Sam who _hasn’t_?” She pushes Gwen over with her hip as while Gwen gives an annoyed eye roll she scoots over without saying anything. Sam and Clover, along with their friend Alex were all from the same home town. While I can see why Sam and Alex got into BCA (Betty Cohen Academy), I struggle to find Clover’s reason. Without even looking up from texting on her phone, 

“From what _I_ heard, and you know my info is _always_ totes reliable, it’s three brothers. Last name McCracken which _sooo_ isn’t sexy but you know you can’t go by name anymore these days with people naming their kids like _Sparky_ -” Betty briefly interrupts with a light hey, trying to define her childhood friend though Clover ignores her, “But apparently like they are hot with a capital H. One is like _super_ alethic like Hercules or something, one is a musicians- CUTE, and the last is like some brainiac or something which would’ve been hotter if he was a she, you know what I mean?” 

“How do you even find all this stuff out?” Sam asked.

“Obvi, I flirt with the sophomore at the front desk! She overhears everything! The best part is TODAY is their first day!” Clover squeals. Her phone emits a series of shrill noises, she gasps, “Gotta go! Love ya Sam!” She gives an overdramatic MWAU to Sam’s cheek and rushes off to the table in the sun across the paito to where the instagram models, theatre kids, and beauty gurus claimed as their own. 

“You know, I get that you are friends with her and I respect that, but why?” Hoggie asks between mouthfuls of food.   
  
Sam gives a shrug, “I know surface level she seems shallow, but in addition to being best friends, we’ve also worked together for a really long time. She really has a heart of gold.” Sam looks over her shoulder to Clover, “Even if she's easily distracted and impolite at times.” 

Gwen raises her eyebrows, “Three new boys who are hot with a capital H huh?” She wiggles her fingers, which spark purple mana energy, which she apparently inherits from her mother and grandmother from an alien planet. BCA apparently has a fantastic outreach program. 

Hoggie made a face, “Ladies as much as I love you all and would love to talk about these mystery hunks, Edd and Jeremie are waiting for me in the arcade. Jeremie finally finished the virtual reality video game based on a quantum supercomputer.” He stands up brushing the crumbs off his shirt, “Are we still on for this weekend for the Griffith Observatory lecture?”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
“You know it!”  
  
“I’ve been looking forward to it _-forever_!”  
  
I press my lips together and Betty shakes my arm, “Bloss! Come on we’ve been planning to go forever! It’s only September your final thesis isn’t due till _December_.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eight period, at the end of the day, I always made sure to make it one of my favorite subjects. Physics was one of my favorite subjects and what I happened to be doing my research in. I sat in the front of the class, excited as ever, not that the material was new. The advanced classes had a good balance between lectures, experiments, and class discussions about the material. Just as Dr. Newton was about to begin the days lesson, out of the corner of my eye I see a guy try to stealthy come into the classroom. He quietly talks to Dr. Newton, and even though I have super hearing I’ve learned how to tune it out to respect people’s privacy. 

I narrow my eyes- he seemed so familiar that I definitely knew him from _somewhere_. My eyes widened when he turned around and it hit me. Our eyes locked and I could tell he was surprised as well. 

  
  
_Brick._   
  
_A RowdyRuff Boy._   
  
**_Here._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** In my physics class

He was much taller than the last time I saw him, easily 6’1” - 6’2”. His red hair was shoulder length, haphazardly tie back into a low ponytail though his bangs still fell through. It was slightly darker than when we were kids transitioning from a true orange to more or a titan or copper red. Everything about him was more defined, all the baby fat had left his body and his face. He was angleur, his clenched jaw gave him clear definition. Broad shoulders, strong arms that could be seen through his red flannel. He even wore nice jeans and probably most shockingly of all fashionable suede, dark brown boots. His eyes, a dark blood red that when I last saw them were filled with violence, hate, and unwavering immaturity now we're resounding a sense of calm, cultivated guy. Still I became tense in my chair. We only broke eye contact when Dr. Newton spoke. 

  
“Well, very well Mr. uh-”   
  
“Brick, Brick McCracken.”   
  
“Mr. Brick McCracken! Cohen can be confusing to navigate on the first try so I will let the tardy slip this time but for tomorrow and henceforth be on time Mr. McCracken!”   
  
“Right sir, thank you.”   
  
“Righto! You can sit next to…. Hmm next to Blossom! You’ll have your work cut out for you though! She is my top student!”   
  
His lips slipped into a smirk, “I think I can handle it.”

He makes his way across the classroom to take the sit by the window. I barely blink the entire time. We say nothing to each other, but it's obvious that we are both over aware to the other. It was super _awkward_. I felt like I couldn’t focus throughout the whole lesson. I was so thankful that it wasn’t a lab or discussion day. 

All I could think about was the last time we saw the RowdyRuff Boys. They had cause minor ruckus and skirmish for years from kindergarten to fifth grade. It was all juvenile stuff- theft, graffiti, public indecency, disturbing the peace. However, in 2004, when we were only eight, the United Nations created an international prison system to hold the world's most dangerous repeat criminals. It was called Tartarus Mountain and its location was top secret, not even my sisters and I knew were it was. It was run under the Justice League and to my knowledge there is an intergalactic one. My sisters and I spent years rounding up Townsville villains and transporting them to state prisons to later be brought to Tartarus.   
  
Now the Ruffs weren’t anywhere near the level of bad to be sent there. However, they were powerful and running unchecked with no respect for authority. There were debates for months on their fates. The final verdict was to send them to Calypso Island, a subsection of the Tartarus program for those who were minors yet still a danger to the public. Eventually, with security there so tight and repeated offendered getting life sentences most villains are still behind bars somewhere in the world or had gone underground, radio silent. 

I was so lost in my trip down memory lane that I was startled when the bell rang. Students filled out of the classroom. Even Dr. Newton stepped out to chat with the biology teacher Mrs. Carson across the hall. Brick and I sat in silence for a moment,   
  
I opened my mouth but he beat me to it. He raises his hands with his palms open to me,   
  
“We aren’t here to mess your shit up. I had no idea you even went here till I walked into class forty-five minutes ago.”   
  
I raise an eyebrow, “Is that so?”   
  
He lowers his hand and leans back in his chair, “My brothers and I are just here to get an education. Have some sense of normalcy.”   
  
I kept staring at him, judging on whether to trust him or not. There was nothing tense about his body anymore, his breathing was even and there seemed to be no physical indication that he was lying. He lightly rolls his eyes and in a heavy sarcastic voice, “We were _children_ raised by a mutated evil monkey in and out of prison. We had a rough start, but we’ve straightened out. Take the peace offering or leave it, we aren’t going anywhere regardless.” He stands up with his backpack sung over one shoulder. Before he came to make it out of the door, I say, “McCracken?”   
  
He turns and gives a crooked smile over his shoulder, “Yeah kinda fits doesn’t it?”

I gather my things and as we leave the room about to part different was I shrug and I go “Perhaps.” making sure that my pony tail swished with an air of nonchalance as I walked by him. 

* * *

As students filed out of the building to go home or back to the dormitories across the road, I was on the lookout for my sisters. As usual I found Bubbles sitting in the grass with a few of her friends. Bubbles has taken to the Boho fashion style. She would often wear sandals to run barefoot in the gardens, grassy fields, or nearby beaches. Her hair was longer and almost always in some braided style or in natural beach waves down her back. Bubbles had almost an angelic persences that instantly was soothing. When she saw me, she waved goodbye to her friend Kuki Sanbon who walked away with her boyfriend, Wally Bealtles. There were rabbits sitting at her foot eating carrots from her hand that scurried away when she stood up, “Goodbye my sweet furries friends! I’ll bring more snacks tomorrow!”   
  
She turned to face me and grabbed my hand, “Blossom, I had such a _great_ day. My morning meditation was right!”   
  
“Wow, that divindation stuff is really coming around then isn’t it?” I don’t have the heart to tell Bubbles that I don’t believe in it. Not that I think it’s entirely _impossible_ that would be kind of silly in the world that we live in, however I don’t think Bubbles morning yoga and meditation with the occanisaly appears of tarot cards predicts anything. But it keeps her happy and I love my sister. 

“You should let me do a prediction for you one day!”  
  
“Maybe- uh where’s Buttercup? She doesn’t have any practices today right?”   
  
“Oh,” Bubbles smiles drops and she looks around, “Have you heard?”   
  
“That the RowdyRuff boys are in town? For good apparently?”   
  
“Yes!”   
  
She stares at me then goes “Oh, oh yeah if you said that then you obviously know. Buttercup ran into Butch around fifth period in her marital arts class. She was in a bad mood all day after that and from what Boomer told me so was Butch.” Bubbles was part of the arts program and Buttercup was a star athlete, of course both dabbled in other things but those were their main programs.   
  
“You spoke to Boomer?”   
  
“Yeah! He’s in my lunch period, and first, seventh and eighth period! Butch had made a comment to Buttercup and she, rightly so in my oppion, went off on him. She flew home as soon as possible she said not to wait up. I think-” She pauses, thinking of how to word it, “I think they really have changed though Bloss, I have a good feeling about it.”   
  
“Hmm, well all I can say is that I’ll trust it till the give me a reason not to.”   
  
We take off for home, being there in only a few minutes. I can already hear Buttercup going at the punching bag in the garage. As we land, I take in Buttercup who is wearing her baggy army green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a black crop top. Her short black hair is plastered to her face with sweat and barely held back in a small bun.   
  
“Stupid fucking boys.” She grunts.   
  
“What could he have possibly said to you in one conversation to get you this mad?”   
  
She stops punching and looks at me panting, “He’s an idiot and an arrogant asshole. He has no idea what it means to be a woman. He started judging _me_ based on my looks. Then he told me to _smile babe_ ?” She makes a noise of disgust, “I had to leave before I accidentally ran into him again, because I would punch him right into outer space.”   
  


Bubbles put her hand on Buttercups shoulder, “You want to do some stretches with me?” Buttercup shrugs her off but agrees saying that she skipped out on her usual cool down workout to get home quicker. I went upstairs to our room to put away my books. We all lived in the attic upstairs which stretched the entire length of the house. The house was shaped like an H in have. We used dividers to split up the different corners of the room, Bubbles and Buttercup on one end, then me and the bathroom across. Professor lived on the second floor, there were two bedrooms, but we didn’t mind sharing the big space. Plus they were both tiny and there was a lengthy fist fight on who would get the attic until the Professor just declared it was a shared space. 

* * *

I laid in bed that night. Hearing Buttercup lightly snoring and Bubbles softly playing soothing music. I kept thinking about Brick today. About all of them being back and what that would mean in the long run. I couldn’t imagine ignoring them, however if they weren’t criminals anymore- what was our relationship then. When we were kids it was an evenly matched game of cat and mouse. Neither ever quite winning or losing. We always knew where we stood with each other. That was nine years ago. There has to be a complete redefinition of what we are to each other.   
  


I also couldn’t help but to wonder what living on Calypso Island was like. I had only ever known life with the Professor. I was curious and unsettled. Old habits die hard of being suspicious of them, but those boys are the exact kind of distraction I didn’t need this year. I rolled over and closed my eyes determined to not let it bother me anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cool Facts
> 
> -The McCracken last name is not a joke. The creator of PPG for the 1998 cartoon was Craig McCracken so I’ve made him the adoptive father of the RowdyRuff boys. Feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> -Betty Cohen was the CEO of Cartoon Network at the these cartoons were creative! She was nicknamed the Queen of Cartoons!
> 
> All reviews are welcomed, encouraged even. Praise me, flame me. 
> 
> Peace & Love,  
> Tordyy


End file.
